


Waiting

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sat quietly by the hospital bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "Picture Prompt" challenge at fandomverse over on LJ. This was the prompt I used: [Photo booth](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v420/SGFlutegirl/photobooth.jpg).
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. It won 4th place for the challenge.

Danny sat quietly by the hospital bed. It had been a little over twenty-four hours since they had found Kono. It had been twenty-one hours and thirty-two minutes since she had been moved into the ICU, where Danny sat now. It had taken time for them to figure out what drug was running through her system, and to repair the various broken bones she had suffered.

Steve had forced Chin to leave, get some rest. Danny didn’t want to leave her alone, so he promised to leave once Steve got back. He watched Kono, hoping for some sign that she was waking up. The doctor’s were hopeful that she would wake soon, but it depended on how long the drug had been flowing through her system.

Danny pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and pulled out the small photo booth pictures. The pictures had been taken a few months earlier, soon after they had started dating. He reminisced about that day.

 _“A photo booth? Really? What are we, fifteen?”_

 _“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun!”_

He remembered them sitting in the booth, making goofy faces at the camera. It had been fun. Danny ran his finger along the jagged edge at the bottom of the small pictures. Kono had the other two. As soon as the pictures had developed, he pulled them out and ripped them in half. When she woke up, he’d have to ask her where she kept them.

**Author's Note:**

>  **So, I've been thinking of expanding this, but I'm not sure. What do y'all think?**


End file.
